The Call of the Horns
by toadster
Summary: The story of Melfice's fascination with the horns.... involves his parent's death also.


"Hey, Ryudo, let's go see Gatta," Melfice said.  
  
"Sure," Ryudo answered, picking up his sword. He ran over to his older brother, and looked up into his eyes. Melfice smiled, and put his hand on Ryudo's shoulder. Ryudo smiled, and laughed a bit, as they walked through the woods they trained in. "Ryudo, some day, we will be the best swordsmen in the village. We will be legends. Everyone everywhere will know us by name. Think of it, Ryudo, we will be great."  
  
"Yeah, the best on the planet. Then Gatta will have to work hard, won't he?"  
  
"Yes, yes he will," Melfice laughed lightly. They walked on, towards the village below. As they approached, they noticed their parents speaking with a strange man dressed all in black. "Where are the horns?" The man would bellow, visibly shaking the adults. "We do not know" Melfice's parents would reply. Ryudo tugged on Melfice's arm, pulling him toward Gatta's house. "Come on, Melfice." Ryudo urged his brother, still pulling his arm. Melfice looked away from his parents, smiled at Ryudo, and began to walk on. They arrived at Gatta's to find him sharpening his sword with a worried look on his face. Ryudo ran over to his friend, and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you sharpening your sword, Gatta?" Ryudo asked, nervous.  
  
"That guy out there…. He keeps asking about some relic of some sort. Some horns or something. I heard him mention Valmar too. I want to know what he wants." Gatta's voice was cool, hiding the fear he truly felt. He stopped sharpening his sword, then stood up. Ryudo smiled at his friend, who only looked down at him. "Ryudo, get your sword. You too, Melfice. This might not be good, even if Valmar is not involved."  
  
Ryudo and Melfice ran out the door, and to their house, seeking their swords. Ryudo found his first, and ran back to Gatta. "What are we going to do, Gatta?" Ryudo asked, holding his sword in trembling hands. "We have to get rid of this guy. He might be trouble." Gatta replied, slightly shaken. Melfice ran back into Gatta's house, and took a few deep breaths. "What now?" He asked, still breathing deep. Gatta motioned for the brothers to walk out the door, which they did. Gatta followed, and closed the door. Outside, the cloaked man was still questioning Ryudo's parents. He was visibly mad, and was clutching a sword.  
  
"Fine, do not tell me of the horns. I shall find them," the man pulled his sword up, and thrust it into Ryudo's mother's stomach, "without you." The boy's mother slid off of the sword and onto the ground. Their father yelled, then drew his sword, bringing it around to bear. The cloaked individual took a step back, and plunged his sword into the man's throat, then jerked his wrist, severing the head. Cleaning the blade, he turned to the three boys. "Go," he said. "Go now, and you will not meet the same end." Melfice stood strong, thought Gatta and Ryudo cowered slightly, in awe of the corpses. Melfice screamed, and charged at the man, sword at heart level.  
  
The man dodged Melfice, and threw him to the ground. Melfice got up, unhurt. Ryudo and Gatta charged in together, swords flying every way possible. In the end of the barrage, Ryudo and Gatta were lying on the ground, unconscious. Melfice fumed, and strode casually toward the figure. With one swipe of his sword, Melfice finished it. With one single swipe, the head left the body, and fell to the floor. A shocked expression forever fixed upon its face.  
  
Melfice took Ryudo and Gatta indoors, and tended to their wounds. While they recovered, Melfice took the time to research the horns that were mentioned. The horns of Valmar were really pieces of the strongest evil force ever. They brought unimaginable power, but at the cost of all the good in one's soul. Melfice was intrigued, and began having illusions of himself destroying Valmar with the power of his own horn. Ryudo and Gatta realized the mental problems that Melfice was experiencing, but left it all to grief of their parent's passing. Melfice began saying that someone had to protect Ryudo, and that the horns could do so. Time took Melfice's sanity, as the horns seemed to call out to him, urging him to go to them. Only time would tell if Melfice could resist. 


End file.
